fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chain Magic (Raven)
Chain Magic (魔法の連鎖, Mahō no rensa) is a Caster Magic that uses chains contrived completely from the user's magical energy. They are near indestructible, but can be made as brittle, or as tough, as the caster sees fit. The caster's can also use other steel chains to enhance their magic, or make it even easier to use. If other chains are present, the user can manifest their own as well as control the others ones (which takes little magic to do) and use them, almost like a possession magic. Description This magic allows the caster to utilize them in any way they want to. The user can use them to shield him/herself with walls of chains, or attack with them. Users can bind someone with with as many chains as they want to summon, and they work as an extension of him/herself. Casters of this magic can also shorten them or make them longer, and can make them razor sharp to the point of impaling, or dull enough to just whack somebody and render them unconscious. A powerful enough mage can even make chain beasts, which uses massive amounts of chains that entangle around each other until it takes the form of an animal or beast. With it, the user can send the beast to attack their opponent however they wish. More powerfully skilled wizards can also tailor make their own spells for their use, such as make their own beasts, or their own ways on using the chains. Spells Azriel's Spells Offensive Spells *'Entrapment' (エントラップメント, Entorappumento): Azriel summons as many chains as he wants and shoots them out towards his opponent, the chains wrapping tightly around their body. He can also determine how tight they wrap, and he can constrict someone's oxygen with merely a thought, much like how a snake squeezes the life out of its prey. **'Place Hold': When this is added, it changes the spell slightly. Instead of shooting out chains, a magic circle appears under Azriel's target, and chains shoot up from the ground, underneath his opponent instead, and traps them that way. **'Cage': Much like Place Hold, they chains sprout up from the magic circle in the ground, and intertwine to make a cage. *'Razor Spear' (カミソリスピア, Kamisorisupia): Much like how its name sounds, Azriel shoots out a single razor sharp chain with a spear head at the end to strike his target. *'Impalement' (串刺しの刑, Kushizashi no kei): Azriel shoots out streams of spear headed chains that not only strike through his opponent's body, but also impales through them too. Azriel can also use this spell for other things, like when he needed to climb the Brazo Mountain, he shot chains into the mountain side (much like grappling hooks) to pull himself up the mountain. Defensive Spells *'Steel Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): Azriel makes an entire blockade of intertwining chains, forming a wall, to shield himself. He can either form a giant wall to encompass a large space, use it to shield other things, and change the durability of his chains. Such as when he pretended to protect Rhysand to lower his guard, but made his chains brittle so that they broke easily. *'Vine cover' (バインカバ, Bainkabā):Similar to Azriel's steel shield, he can make chains come up from the earth via a magic circle and entangle his victim within it. It's perfect for long range attacks, as he can summon the chains a long ways away from him to shield anything. Unlike his Steel Shield which only allows him to block attacks in a close radius. Advanced Spells *'Chained Beast: Serpent' (鎖状の獣蛇, Kusarijō no kemono Hebi): Azriel's chains come together to form a monstrous serpent like snake made completely out of scale steel chains. A special type of chain that makes it near indestructible and near impossible to break as well. *'Chained Beast: Raptors' (鎖状の獣猛禽, Kusarijō no kemono Mōkin): Multiple large birds are formed, taking flight to attack his opponent. Razor sharp beaks and talons to shred through anything. *'Chained Beast: Rhino' (鎖状の獣サイ, Kusarijō no kemono Sai): A large rhinoceros instantly comes out charging with an single enormous horn on its head for cutting and spearing with. Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster Magic Spells Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Chains Category:Chain Magic User Category:Raven Queen Magic